


Jealousy is illogical

by aloecat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloecat/pseuds/aloecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James去M级行星出任务，失联了数小时，平安回舰时还带上了一个平刘海尖耳朵的外星孩子……（非生子文）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is illogical

1

Spock 焦虑地在舰桥来回踱步。  
Captain Kirk已经与企业号失去联系长达5个小时，期间Uhura一直在努力尝试回复通信，但通讯器中传来的只有持续的杂音。  
这只是一个普通的常规任务：从已被原住民废弃的M级行星进行技术回收。  
此星球于28.6天前刚发送出最后一批移民星舰，且移民原因主要为经济与资源的进一步发展，其生态环境稳定，没有在短时间内发生巨大灾变的征兆。  
在这样的背景下，发生导致长时间失联的意外的可能性是非常低的。  
但是，作为James Kirk，多小的概率都会成真。

“Mr Spock！轮机室回复已经成功定位舰长位置，准备传送！”  
“汇报舰长现在身体情况。”  
“电波干扰还是很强，无法建立有效通话。”  
“好的，上尉，请联系Dr McCoy尽快做好准备前往传送室。”  
“是！”  
Uhura的回答传来时Spock已经跨进了电梯，他此时很庆幸在完全发挥自己的身高和腿长优势后，可以在不引起他人关注的前提下，进行尽可能快速的移动。

在他进入传送室前，他已经知道Jim肯定安然无恙的抵达了。虽然就房间中传来的声音而言，即使是庆祝舰长死里逃生、顺利登舰的情况，也显得太过喧嚣热闹，人声鼎沸了。  
Spock停在门前，将刚才走的过快而带起皱褶的上衣扯平，背起双手，抬起头，平静地迈上一步，走入自动打开的舱门。  
他第一眼看到的就是被人群团团围住的Jim。健康活跃、完整无缺、精神充足、头发蓬乱、灰头土脸、没有表面损伤的Jim，露出一贯金色的笑容，愉快地向他招着手。  
他不为察觉地松了一口气，抿住面对Jim时总会松动的嘴角，状似平静地向舰长走去。

然后在跨出第一步后，僵住了。

Jim的身边依偎着一个瓦肯孩子，一个和Spock长得一模一样的孩子。

 

2

“可以确认，这孩子肯定不是瓦肯人。”  
医生领着Jimmy，那个不明身份的外星孩子，从检测室中走出来，一脸不耐烦地下结论道。  
“心脏在胸腔内，基础体温35.8°C，心率78。除了血液颜色之外，身体体征都要更接近人类，就是不知道遭了什么罪，竟然长了副尖耳朵哥布林的模样。”

忽视掉医生最后一贯不合逻辑的评价，Spock看着Jimmy一路小跑冲向Jim，熟练地跳上后者的大腿，满脸笑容地享受着金发人类温柔地揉弄自己的头发。  
这个场景充满诡异的违和感，明明应该是温暖平和的景象，却让Spock喉间泛起一丝苦涩。  
“呵呵”医生充满嘲讽的笑声让他暂时转移了注意力，他回过头对着盯着自己怪笑的医生不解地挑起眉毛。  
“呵呵呵，没想到有生之年竟然可以看到个绿血杂种被人揉刘海，真是没白活。”  
“医生，鉴于你长期以这个称呼代指瓦肯人，而刚才你已经确认Jimmy并非瓦肯，因此你这句评语是不符合逻辑的。”  
“我肯定是脑袋卡壳了才会和你聊天。Jim！那孩子身子没问题，消毒也已经完成了，你可以带着小撒旦出去了，别忘了大的那只。”  
“嘿，Bones！别这么叫他！”  
“都给我从医务室里出去！哼，叫的像护犊的母鸡似的……”

医生剩下的碎碎念被隔绝在关闭的舱门后，Jim愤愤不平地嘀咕了两句，将抱在怀里的Jimmy往上提了提，方便他舒服地勾住自己的脖子，然后回过头微笑着对Spock示意道：“我想带Jimmy熟悉下环境。Mr Spock，舰桥就先交给你了。”  
“好的，Captain。”  
咽下让其他船员照看Jimmy的建议，Spock默默看着舰长的背影离开，努力说服自己不断涌起的不适感是源于Jimmy过于瓦肯的外貌以及过于不瓦肯的行为。

 

TBC


End file.
